


Thanksgiving in Velaris

by silverstone2828



Series: Postcards from Prythian [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverstone2828/pseuds/silverstone2828
Summary: This is just a short fluff piece that I thought might be fun.  It's just meant to demonstrate how this culture celebrates major holidays.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This universe and canon characters belong to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I am responsible for original characters and this specific plot line.

Feyre and Rhys had finalized their Thanksgiving plans: Feyre would fly to Velaris Wednesday afternoon and return to Adriata Sunday evening.

 

“I'll arrive while you're working and cab into town,” Feyre told him in a call. “I still have the key you loaned me, so I'll greet you with a sound kiss when you get home. You can't see me smirking.”

 

“Why don't you meet me on the bottom stair of the staircase and I'll take you upstairs on my way up after your sound kiss? You can help me change clothes. You can't see my eyebrows wiggling,” Rhys responded.

 

“I'll consider it, Prick, but it's not a safe enough bet for you to risk money on it. I've got to go and start getting organized and packed—I'm working for a few hours before my flight, so tonight's the time to do it. What's the dress code for Thanksgiving dinner?”

 

“Mor always likes Thanksgiving and Solstice dinners to be fairly dressy. Not formal, but if you have a semi-formal or long dress, that would be really great. If you don't, don't worry about it,” Rhys said.

 

“Oh, no, I have some outfits that will work; I just needed to know. One of them—not the Night Triumphant dress, so relax, might even meet with Mor's approval. I guess we'll see on Thursday.”

 

“I'll see you tomorrow, then, love. I can't wait!,” said Rhys. “I love you; sleep well.”

 

“I love you, too, Rhys; sweet dreams,” Feyre responded and they ended the call.

 

Feyre found what she needed for the trip, packing for an early winter trip to Velaris this time. All that she wanted to take fit in her suitcase nicely and she would just need to add in her makeup and toiletries tomorrow to finish the job.

 

She went downstairs and picked up the townhouse, finished her laundry, and cleaned the kitchen before going to bed. She was really looking forward to a few days with Rhys and his family.

 

Wednesday morning, she closed up the townhouse for the trip and cabbed to work with her suitcase. She arrived early as she planned to leave at ten-thirty to get to the airport on time to allow for the likely crowds in security. She brewed coffee for herself and Alis and prepped Alis' calendar and day, though it would be a short day for her, as well. Feyre had all that completed and was busy with her research when Alis arrived at nine o'clock.

 

“Good morning, Feyre. Are you all ready to go?”

 

“I am, thanks. I'm looking forward to it; it sounds like we'll be with Rhys' family for much of it. It'll be nice to get to know them better. I know Mor and Andi pretty well, but I don't know the others well at all.”

 

“It sounds exciting for you. I hope you have a really good time,” Alis commented.

 

Feyre got Alis' coffee and took it into her office. “Are you and the boys going to your friend's house for the holiday?,” Feyre asked. Alis was raising her two nephews following the untimely deaths of her sister and brother-in-law.

 

“Yes; I said I would bring dessert, so I'm going to be baking this afternoon. Wish me luck,” Alis smiled.

 

“You have my best wishes; since I can't cook at all, that's about all I can give you. I know you'll do fine, though, and just remember, it's not a crime to let a bakery do your baking for you,” Feyre grinned.

 

“Don't laugh—I plan to try the baking early enough that I can still get to a bakery tonight if I fail miserably. The boys want to help, though, so I need to give it a chance.”

 

“I know you'll have a wonderful time baking with the boys and at your friend's place as well,” Feyre said, leaving the office to return to her desk.

 

She went to check with Landri and Josef, the two administrative assistants who reported to her, and make sure they had no questions and were proceeding with their projects. All was fine with them, so she wished them both a Happy Thanksgiving and returned to her desk and her own work. She called for a cab to meet her at her office building's front door at ten-thirty, then worked until she had to meet the cab. Her goodbyes to Alis and her admins were quick but sincere, and she was soon at the airport,

 

As she expected, it was crowded with holiday travelers, but security was moving smoothly, so she was at her gate with plenty of time before her flight would board. She texted Rhys to let him know that all was still on schedule so he should prepare for his sound kiss.

 

A response came immediately: 'Sadly, I have a meeting when you are due to arrive, so I can't allow myself to prepare, Feyre Darling. It's first on the list of things to do the instant the meeting ends; count on it!'

 

Feyre laughed as she locked her phone and put it on a charger to top it off. She pulled her book from her purse and read until her flight boarded. After an enjoyable flight to Velaris, she collected her suitcase from the baggage carousel, put her purse over over her shoulder and walked out of the exit that would lead her to a waiting cab.

 

She found a waiting Mor, instead, and walked into a bear hug. “Feyre!”, cried Mor. “It's so good to see you! When Rhys said you were cabbing in, I told him that friends don't let friends cab in from the airport and that I happened to be free to pick you up. I hope it's okay with you.”

 

“It's wonderful of you,” Feyre replied, “but I didn't want to trouble anyone. Thank you so much, and it's great to see you, too. How are you and Andi?”

 

“We're both doing well, thanks, and so glad you'll be here for this Thanksgiving. Rhys and Cassian are doing a traditional Illyrian Thanksgiving dinner this time, so we're all in for a treat. It also means that only Rhys, Cassian, or Sevenda could possibly cook it, so the rest of us are off the hook and just have to show up with little things, eat a lot, and tell them how good it is,” Mor cackled.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Feyre laughed. “I can wash dishes very well, though, so maybe I can help that way. It'll be a little harder for me to just show up and eat when I'm staying in the same house.”

 

“True,” Mor replied. “Talk my cousin into letting you sleep over at our place tonight and we can save you from dishes that way.”

 

“Um, no. Just no,” Feyre responded instantly. “I know he's your cousin so you'll be all 'Ewww' about what I say, but sleeping at your cousin's house is a reason for my visiting Velaris...”

 

“Fine; you can wash dishes, and I'll help you after dinner. How's that?”

 

“Much better,” Feyre laughed again, “but thanks for looking out for me.”

 

By now the two females were at Mor's car. Mor told Feyre that Rhys was in a meeting with some people from Kallias Insurance about the roll out of the software they had purchased from Starr Technologies that was scheduled to begin just after the new year began. She thought Rhys planned to leave shortly after the meeting ended, but wasn't sure. At any rate, they had time to get a coffee if Feyre would like.

 

“Sure; I really would like to be at Rhys' place before he arrives so I can clean up and get settled, but if you think there's enough time for coffee, I'd love to.”

 

They were on the freeway into town and soon at the pastry shop near Rhys' home having coffee and some decadent pastries Mor insisted that Feyre try. Feyre texted Rhys that she had arrived and was with Mor, then enjoyed her food and visit with her friend.

 

“Are we on for Saturday night?,” Feyre asked.

 

“Yep; The cupcakes will be ready for Andi and I to pick them up Saturday afternoon. The pizza order is placed and it will be delivered at seven o'clock. Cassian already has the beer and wine. Your box arrived early this week, as I told you. We didn't open it, but the box was in perfect condition so we just wrapped it as is.”

 

“Thanks so much for all your help with this, Mor. I couldn't have done it without all of you. Azriel has made arrangements for us to be gone until sometime Saturday evening; we'd be leaving in the afternoon, he said. Will that work? Did I send enough money? I want to pay for it all.”

 

“You sent plenty of money, so don't worry. The time frame should do nicely,” Mor responded. “One of these times, one of you people is going to want your party to be at Rita's. It's a perfect place for it!”

 

“One of these years, we'll do one for you there; how's that?,” Feyre asked.

 

“I won't hold my breath waiting,” Mor responded, “but I will say that I'd be happy,” she said as she winked.

 

When they'd caught up with each other's news, they went on to Rhys' house where Feyre thanked Mor again for coming out to the airport for her and for the coffee and pastries, and said she'd see her tomorrow. Mor gave her another hug, this one from Andi, and left with a smile and a wave.

 

Feyre entered the house and closed and locked the door and reset the alarm system, then took her suitcase upstairs and freshened up. She had hung her dress for Thanksgiving dinner in Rhys' closet, then went back downstairs to wait for Rhys. She grabbed her phone and book from her purse and went into the living room to read. It wasn't long, though, before she heard a key in the front door and rose to go to the doorway to greet him with his promised sound kiss. She didn't get to deliver it right away, though, because he put down his computer bag and enveloped her in her second bear hug of the day, delivering his own sound kiss to her.

 

“Gods, I missed you,” they both said at the same time, and laughed.

 

“Jinx,” Feyre managed to say first. “How was your day?”

 

“Wonderful, now that I'm with you, Feyre Darling. Before now, it was only very good,” Rhys smirked.

 

“Your meeting with the Kallias Insurance people went well?,” Feyre asked.

 

“Yes, but I figured that it would,” Rhys said. “There are a few small contract details to finalize over the next few weeks, but they should be no problem and the roll out can begin in January once the contract is signed. Both companies are planning on that time frame, anyway.

 

“Did you have a good time with Mor?,” he asked.

 

“Oh, yes,” Feyre answered, “we settled all the problems of the world over coffee and pastries at that shop near here that you and I went to in September. It was very nice to catch up with her and very nice that she met me. I hadn't been expecting anyone, so she surprised me with a stealth bear hug when I came out of Baggage Claim,” Feyre smiled.

 

“That's our Mor, all right. She was mildly upset to hear you weren't being properly greeted at the airport as befits your royal status and she had a light day today, so she stood in for me. I hope it was okay with you. We didn't arrange it until after you had left, so I didn't text you.”

 

“That's perfectly fine, Rhys. I really enjoyed it. Do you want to get changed? I need to change in case I'm going to need this dress for anything while I'm here. By the way, I hung my coat in your coat closet and my dress for tomorrow in your bedroom closet, it that's okay with you.”

 

“Certainly, love. You know that this place is yours. Let's go up and help each other change,” Rhys said, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

They went upstairs and eventually did change clothes, after loving each other for a proper greeting.

 

Some time later, they emerged from the bedroom and made dinner, while talking over the dinner tomorrow. “Mor said you and Cassian are making a traditional Illyrian Thanksgiving dinner. What does that involve? I'd like to help, if I can, but I can always wash dishes, of course.”

 

“I'm going to make a roast chicken and a beef oven roast, plus stuffing and gravy. What will make it different than what you're used to will be the Illyrian spices I use to season all of that. Cassian is doing the potatoes, rice with Illyrian spices like Sevenda makes it, and vegetables. Amren is bringing the rolls and Mor will be bringing desserts. Those may or may not be Illyrian—that depends on if they go to an Illyrian bakery, and they might, but we aren't that strict about the menu.”

 

“So, if I go to one of the little stores near your arboretum, I can get some fruits, vegetables, and cheeses to cut up for us to have for hors d'oeuvres and maybe some dip. Are we going to have sodas or wines, anything like that?”

 

“That will likely come out of what passes for my wine cellar,” said Rhys. “You'll see how badly they treat my hospitality tomorrow when you see how many bottles they go through,” he said, shaking his head mournfully. "Other than that, I'm pretty well stocked on soda, beer, and whiskey—and coffee.”

 

“Okay. I'll get going after dinner and get some things, then—it won't take much more than an hour and a half,” said Feyre.

 

“Can I go too or is this a solo project?,” asked Rhys.

 

“Of course you can go; I'd welcome your company. I didn't want to ask you to go since you worked most of the day. Making the hors d'oeuvres plate is my personal contribution, so I do that part all by myself,” she said, sticking her tongue out.

 

Rhys pulled her close and clamped his lips to hers before she'd pulled her tongue back in, joining his tongue with hers as they kissed. “Mmmm,” he said. “You are delicious, I must say. Catching you with your magical tongue out has been a personal goal of mine for months. This is now a spectacular day!”

 

Feyre rolled her eyes and flipped him off. “I'm setting the dinner table now, Prick, and you're in my way. Move over to the stove and stir something or whatever it is that you're doing over there.”

 

Rhys laughed and finished cooking their dinner. After they'd cleaned the kitchen, they set off for the little stores to get what Feyre needed for her fruit and vegetable plate and also stopped at the nearby bakery to get breads they both liked to have during Feyre's stay.

 

As they were going up to bed later that evening, Feyre thought to ask Rhys what time Cassian would be arriving tomorrow. “If it's early, I brought a flannel nightgown to wear so I'll be decent for it,” she joked.

 

“Gods of the Cauldron, have mercy on me, no!,” he exclaimed. “Cassian has been told that he's to stay downstairs and to eat breakfast and/or lunch before he comes because I don't want that interfering with cooking for dinner. You won't need your flannel gown, because I'll keep you good and warm, but I will share my robe with you in case it is needed,” Rhys said magnanimously. “You can even keep it by your side of the bed.”

 

Feyre laughed. “I wondered how the flannel nightgown would go over. I guessed right,” she smirked. “No matter what you told Cassian, I want the robe, just in case he forgets.”

 

Rhys got the robe from its hook on the door to the bath and carefully deposited it beside Feyre's side of the bed. “Is this what you had in mind, Feyre Darling” he asked her solicitously, completely deadpan.

 

Feyre burst out laughing. “Yes, Prick. You did a magnificent job, thank you. I couldn't have asked for a better one. Now, come here and get your reward for a job well done and done over and above the call of duty.” He walked into her waiting arms and steered them to the bed and a night of lovemaking.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the universe and canon characters belongs to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I am responsible for original characters and this specific plot line.

The day dawned dark and cloudy as befit Velaris in late November. It would likely rain rather than snow, but it was a perfect day to spend inside surrounded by family. Rhys and Feyre slowly came awake to a silent house around ten o'clock and snuggled for an hour before showering and going downstairs so Rhys could start his part of the cooking for dinner later that day.

 

Feyre made coffee for them and set out their chosen breakfast foods on the table in the kitchen, which they ate when Rhys came to a stopping point in his preparation. Feyre asked him to show her where she could find the table linens and silverware in order to set the dining room table; he did so, as well as showing her where the china and crystal goblets were located, so she occupied herself with setting the table while Rhys started the roast beef and the chicken. She brought the china set's serving pieces and platters to an out of the way corner of the kitchen for use when the meal was cooked and put the china's matching condiment shakers on the dining room table. She looked at the table critically, straightened a few things, and was satisfied that it would be fine for a dress dinner, so she returned to the kitchen.

 

Rhys was preparing the chicken for the oven; between the spices he used for the beef and what he was rubbing into the skin of the chicken, Feyre's mouth started watering. “One of these days, I'm getting some of these spices just to have in the kitchen so I can smell them whenever I want,” she announced.

 

Rhys just smiled at her and told her that he was really glad she enjoyed them so much as he noticed that she was using her phone's notes app to make a list of the spices he was using today. “Are these all that you've used today, or did you put the ones you used on the beef away?,” she asked.

 

“The ones I used on the beef are on the counter over there,” he said as he pointed to a counter away from the island where he was working. “I'll put them all away when I finish everything.”

 

Feyre finished her list and asked Rhys if any foods needed to be chopped for the stuffing he planned to make later, and chopped the vegetables for that. She set them in a bowl beside the prepared bread cubes and vegetable broth Rhys had prepared earlier in the week. He had explained that people wanting stuffing with their roast beef liked vegetable broth rather than chicken broth, so he just made stuffing in a big bowl using vegetable broth for all of it.

 

He showed her the spices he would be using for the stuffing which she dutifully added to her list of spices. “You know, I imagine that either Cassian and I **would** show you how to use these spices so they didn't spend their lives sitting on your counter or in a cabinet,” he teased. “It's like they can't lead fulfilled lives if you don't use them.”

 

“But I will be using them—I'll be taking in their heady aroma and complimenting them. They're going to be spoiled rotten because of the life I'll give them,” Feyre countered. “Just because mine get to live a life of pampered luxury, rather than being used up in food, doesn't make them any less useful than yours.” She stuck her tongue out at him, but pulled it back in immediately, remembering that he just might have already exposed a consequence to her action that would delay dinner for an unknown amount of time. She shuddered when she thought of having to explain it to the others.

 

They laughed as Rhys purred, “I know exactly what you're thinking, Feyre Darling. We don't need an excuse to delay dinner. He wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Feyre arched an eyebrow nearly to her hairline and said, “Oh, really? You're in charge of the explanation to the others, in that case, and my name is to be kept out of it entirely. It won't be a good look for you, Prick.”

 

“Oh, fine,” Rhys said, as they heard a key in the door. “We'll talk about this later in bed and I'll show you what you missed.”

 

Feyre gave him a brief, hard kiss, and just said, “You, too,” with a smirk.

 

Cassian and Azriel came into the kitchen bearing a large bowl covered with aluminum foil and a large picnic cooler. They set them on a counter and everyone greeted each other.

 

Cassian announced that, since Rhys had laid down the rules about eating before coming to his house and staying downstairs, Cassian and Azriel decided that it would be better to cook their contributions at Cassian's place so Rhys and Feyre could sleep in, so their rice was in the large bowl and the assorted vegetables and salads were in the picnic cooler. The rice and vegetables would have to be reheated, but that's all. The salads would just need refrigeration. Rhys and Cassian worked out the stove and oven needs while Feyre made small talk with Azriel and started putting her hors d'oeuvres platter together. Rhys sent Azriel to his wine collection to bring out a few bottles, cautioning him to leave the better wines behind so they could enjoy them with dinner. Cassian got wineglasses out for everyone and soon they were in Rhys' living room enjoying a brief rest before dinner preparation reclaimed their attention. Feyre had turned Rhys' TV to a soft jazz music station at a low volume, and it was all very pleasant.

 

She and Rhys took the time to change into nicer clothing; Feyre in a slinky nylon jersey floor length gown, the color of which color matched the sapphire in Rhys' ring. The high collared and long sleeved dress, while modest in style, was fairly form fitting through the torso, falling away in a graceful draping descent to the floor. It accentuated her lithe form and complemented her hair and complexion. A pair of matching flat sandals completed her outfit, along with matching hair combs used to pull her long golden brown hair up and away from her face. Rhys was in his traditional black custom-tailored black suit and black button-down shirt, with a blue silk tie that matched Feyre's dress.

 

“You look gorgeous, my Feyre,” Rhys said, pulling her in for a hug.

 

“And you look amazingly handsome, my Rhys,” Feyre responded, storm gray and blue eyes looking deeply into eyes so deep a blue that they looked violet. They gave each other a final hug and kiss and went back downstairs.

 

Mor and Andi arrived next, loaded down with pies, a cake, and some pre-dinner tartlets and other small pastries. They put the pre-dinner foods on the coffee table near the hors d'oeuvres platter and dips, then went through to the kitchen to deposit the desserts and pick up wine for themselves.

 

They returned to the living room, got some food and sat on the davenport by Rhys and Feyre.

 

“It certainly smells good, Cousin,” Mor said. “I deliberately semi-starved myself so I can enjoy this dinner.”

 

“Love, you mean that you skipped lunch. You don't yet look totally starved,” Andi teased gently.

 

Mor kissed her cheek, took her hand, and said, “Don't give away all the family secrets, sweet; we may need them someday.”

 

“Oh, I think we can afford to let that one get away,” Andi replied, returning Mor's kiss to the cheek.

 

Everyone laughed as Rhys, Cassian, and Azriel got up to finish preparing their meal. Rhys had to make the gravy yet and Cassian needed to heat the rice dish and the vegetables.

 

Mor, Andi, and Feyre chatted companionably, finding plenty of interest for all of them to discuss. The three of them were becoming close friends during Feyre's visits to Velaris.

 

Amren arrived shortly before dinner was to be served and was warmly greeted by everyone. She removed her coat and added it to the pile of jackets on the coat rack, took her rolls to the kitchen and brought her own wine glass as well as a fresh bottle for people who needed a refill. Feyre spoke with her for a short while, not talking small talk, as with the others, because Amren didn't really participate in that kind of conversation. Instead, they discussed new music that each other knew of, art gallery showings, and that kind of thing. Feyre reflected that she always learned something knew when she talked with Amren; she had no way of knowing that Amren thought the same thing about talking with her. All either of them knew was that each liked and admired the other.

 

After being assured that everyone would be fine for a few minutes, Feyre rose and went to the kitchen to see about taking foods out to the dinner table. She found Rhys carving the roast beef, done to perfection, and Cassian putting the remainder of the foods in serving bowls, so she began taking them to the table as Cassian finished. She uncorked the dinner wine Rhys had chosen and filled the wineglasses at the table as well as filling the water goblets with ice water. Soon all was ready for the banquet to begin.

 

Rhys sat at the head of the table, with Feyre to his right. Azriel sat next to Feyre, with Amren next to him. Mor, Andi, and Cassian sat across from them.

 

Feyre nearly squealed when she saw and smelled Cassian's Illyrian rice, claiming the entire contents for herself. She was actually halfway serious with it until Cassian promised to give her the recipe and to take her step by step through a practice run of making it so that she could make it whenever she wanted. He guaranteed that a novice cook could handle the recipe and be happy with the outcome. Feyre thanked him and served herself a generous but not overly large portion. The remainder of the serving process was easily accomplished and soon the family was enjoying the results of all of their labor.

 

There was much teasing and banter throughout dinner as was normal for this group; it was raucous but gentle and all in good fun. When everyone declared themselves stuffed full of the delicious food, Feyre, Mor, and Andi cleared the table, put the few leftovers in smaller containers, and cleaned up the kitchen. Cassian and Rhys joined them, so the banter from dinner continued.

 

“So, Feyre,” Cassian began, “are you up for visiting my gym tomorrow? I really want to see your self-defense routine.”

 

“Sure,” said Feyre. “I'd appreciate any additional tips you have. What time?”

 

“How about if I pick you up at six o'clock?,” asked Cassian with a straight face.

 

“In the evening?,” responded Feyre. She glanced at Rhys, who was also straight-faced and said, “I guess that's fine unless Rhys has something else planned.”

 

“No, actually, I meant in the morning—you get your best gym work done in the peace and quiet of the early morning,” Cassian replied, still deadpan. Rhys was trying his level best to remain deadpan, but there were little twitches around his mouth that attested to his struggle.

 

Feyre didn't know quite how to politely tell him 'no possible way am I going to the gym at six o'clock am on a vacation morning. Not gonna happen!,' so she settled for negotiation.

 

“Let's meet at your gym at nine in the morning instead,” she said, opening the discussion. By then, I will have had enough coffee to see straight and to speak in actual words. It would work out ever so much better for both of us if I'm coherent enough to go through the routine with you.”

 

Both Cassian and Rhys burst into laughter and Feyre knew they were playing with her so she arched a brow and said, “Maybe I'll go shopping tomorrow. That sounds good, now that I think of it.”

 

“That would be an idea, but you hate shopping expeditions, remember?” Rhys reminded her.

 

“I have to buy my spices, remember? Cassian, I need to know what to buy for the Illyrian rice dish. Now.” Feyre handed him her phone already open to her spice list and he readily keyed in the ingredients and returned the phone.

 

“So, what if I offered to meet at eight-thirty at the gym, we spend an hour or hour and a half going through your routine and then I'll take you to the Palace of Salt and Bone and the Palace of Hoof and Leaf and you can get what you need,” Cassian asked. “I'll even let Rhys come along,” he said in order to sweeten the offer.

 

“Eight-forty-five at the gym, not a single minute earlier; other than that, your plan is good,” Feyre countered.

 

Cassian gave in gracefully and the plan, with Feyre's time change was agreed to by all parties. Cassian said he'd pick them up at about eight-forty, to get to the gym at Feyre's required eight-fort-five. Feyre just rolled her eyes and Cassian said, “What?” innocently.

 

“Brother, I don't envy you if you have to negotiate very much with her,” Cassian said while winking at Feyre. She settled for flipping Cassian off as Rhys said, “It's always an adventure, let me tell you,” with a big smile. Feyre flipped him off as well and they all laughed.

 

The family gathered in the living room with their dessert and wine and talked quietly until people started leaving for their homes. They all seemed really happy with the dinner, and all of them had told Feyre at some point during the day how happy they were that she was able to come to Velaris for it.

 

Rhys and Feyre finished the last of the kitchen duties when everyone had left, put all the dirty table linens and kitchen towels in the laundry room to wash and dry tomorrow, and returned to the living room, each with a small glass of wine to relax after their busy day.

 

“What did you think of it,” asked Rhys, opening the conversation.

 

“In what sense?,” Feyre asked, knowing that he actually wanted to know what she thought of the family in this setting. They were a little more relaxed and raucous today than when they had met at Sevenda's for the family dinner Feyre had attended in September. “The food was absolutely to die for, Rhys, all of it. You and Cassian should be extremely proud of it. Was that what you were asking?,” she asked innocently.

 

Rhys looked at her steadily and said dryly, “Not exactly, but I'm glad you thought so.”

 

Feyre smirked and stared back for a moment, then said, “They're all wonderful people, Rhys, and together you make a marvelous family. I can see why you all mean so much to each other. And all of you make me feel welcome when we're together which is very nice for me. I like them all a lot.”

 

“That's what I was trying to find out,” Rhys responded. “I thought it went very well, but I wanted to hear what you thought.”

 

They finished their wine and went upstairs to bed, setting an alarm to make sure they were up on time to go to the gym the next morning.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the universe and canon characters belongs to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I am responsible for original characters and this specific plot line.

All too soon the alarm rang. Seven o'clock. On a day off. Both Feyre and Rhys groaned softly as they moved into a good morning hug, body pressed to body. As they kissed and loved, both began to see the value of rising so early. They took a shower and made it downstairs to eat lightly before Feyre's workout.

 

“I feel like I'm in training,” Feyre commented. “I'm not sure I like it, except for the waking up part,” she smirked. “I'll have to tell Cassian that you're the only reason that I'm upright, mobile, and taking nourishment at this hour.”

 

“He'll thank you for sharing that information, then tell you that it's far more than he wants,” said Rhys.

 

Following their small meal and coffee, they picked up the kitchen and finished getting ready to leave. Both were in tee shirts, sweatpants, sneakers, and heavy hoodies. Feyre had her hair braided and the braid pinned up in a bun on the crown of her head.

 

Feyre asked Rhys if the cleaning service would be by today, and he told her that it was a day off for them, so they wouldn't be back until the following Friday. “Where only I live here most of the time,” he looked at her meaningfully, “it's not a big deal to go two weeks.”

 

“It also means that I don't need to get the upstairs picked up until this afternoon,” Feyre teased. Cassian will be here soon and I won't hear the end of it if I caused us to be late for the gym.”

 

“Good point,” Rhys said as they went downstairs. “He'd latch on to that, for sure.”

 

After gathering Feyre's billfold and a fabric tote bag for the spices she intended to buy, as well as their phones, they went outside in the crisp November air to wait for Cassian. He was right on time and seemed a bit surprised not to find Rhys and Feyre lagging. They just smirked at him as they got in the car, none of them saying a word about this little game of 'let's see what I can get on Person A so that I can tease him/her unmercifully for days' that they were playing.

 

After the short trip to the gym, Cassian showed Feyre around and they spent some time stretching and warming up before Cassian asked Feyre to show him her routine, start to finish.

 

“This is really the routine from a self defense class, not 'my' routine,” Feyre explained. “I'm taking an advanced version of the basic one offered by a physical training officer for the Adriata Police Department. It's meant for people who wanted to go beyond the basics in not only the skills but also the theory behind why the skills are taught. The idea is that since all encounters needing the skills differ, if a person knows the theories behind the skills as well as the skills themselves, that person can choose the best skill for an encounter and use it. You don't have much time to think, of course, so it will only work for you if you have them so committed to both brain memory and muscle memory that it's a split-second decision for you.”

 

“How long have you been taking the class?”, asked Cassian.

 

“Since January, so about ten months. It's an intense two-hour class once a week, with recommended out-of-gym workouts in your free time. The good part of the class is that the instructor brings in off-duty police officers to act as 'assailants' so we can practice the skills we're learning and receiving corrections to our techniques in real time.”

 

“Okay, I think I have it,” Cassian said. “Do you want me to act as an assailant or would you be more comfortable if Rhys did it?”

 

Feyre looked hard at Rhys and shook her head minutely; she wasn't going to involve him in this part of her life, given the reason she'd started taking classes in this area. He faintly nodded so that she'd know that he understood everything she was telling him.

 

“You should do it, Cassian. That way, you can demonstrate if you see a flaw or if you don't understand how or why I do something,” Feyre answered.

 

An hour and half flew by as Feyre showed how she could break holds from any direction Cassian chose and use it to escape an encounter with an assailant. Her proudest moment came when she actually forced Cassian off-balance, she escaped, and ran to the other end of the training mat. “See, now that I've escaped, I've got my phone out, and I've had time to dial 911. The rest of the time, I've broken your holds, but couldn't either force you off-balance or actually force you to the ground. I could begin to escape, but you could re-attack before I got completely out of your reach. About half the time in my classes, I can put them on the ground. You're an excellent opponent!”

 

Cassian showed her a few moves to add to her repertoire that were intended to force her assailant off-balance, once she combined them with her moves to break holds, and she was exceedingly grateful for the training.

 

“No problem, Feyre; I'm glad to do it You've learned an awful lot in a relatively short period of time—you should be proud of yourself, for one thing, but you've done a great deal to keep yourself safe, as well. You've got to understand that, first of call, most assailants haven't had my training in balance—it will be easier to force them off-balance than it is me. Secondly, this is a situation in which we were both expecting certain behaviors from the other—an assailant would be surprised by your moves unless he or she knows the extent of your training, making it easier to get away from them. The fact that you can put down trained people half the time in your classes should speak volumes to you.”

 

Cassian and Feyre went to the locker rooms to clean up a little before their trip to the Palaces to buy Feyre's spices and the dry ingredients for Cassian's rice dish—a dead ringer for the dish Feyre loved at Sevenda's restaurant.

 

They had a great time in spite of Rhys and Cassian arguing over which was the best brand of each and every spice for Feyre to buy. Eventually the shopping was completed and they stopped at a food cart and bought lunch and sodas; by this time, both Cassian and Feyre were starved; even Rhys was hungry. They spent their meal time teasing each other and laughing. When they'd returned to Rhys' home, Cassian handed Feyre the recipe for the rice dish and walked her through every step of making the dish. He was certain that any larger grocery store in Adriata would have the ingredients that they hadn't bought today—only the spices in the dishes made it Illyrian; everything else was common to Prythian as a whole.

 

They said goodbye at the door, Feyre promising to return to the gym at some totally unspecified time in the future and preferably later in the day. Cassian hugged Rhys and Feyre both, gave them a wave and went off to continue his day. Feyre went upstairs to shower and pick the rooms up, then came back downstairs with the laundry and started a load of wash.

 

She found Rhys stretched out on the davenport napping, so she quietly left the room and went to the kitchen to brew more coffee. She sat down with her phone and a book taken from her purse, and drank coffee as she took care of messages and emails that had come in after she'd left Adriata on Wednesday.

 

One, from Azriel, relieved her. _Thank all the gods; he didn't forget,_ she thought. _Now to swing it by Rhys._ The text said that he knew of a play based on a historic war in Prythian's past, one fought by a people called the Fae against the mortals they felt were encroaching on them. Feyre vaguely remembered briefly studying the war from dry history textbooks in school. She thought that she remembered that the Night Region had fought alongside the mortals. Azriel asked if she and Rhys would like to see it in the afternoon tomorrow. She responded to that message with enthusiasm, telling him that she couldn't give him a firm answer yet because Rhys wasn't available to see if he'd already made plans, but that if his day was open, she'd love to see it. She added that she would get back to him as soon as she spoke to Rhys and thanked him for asking them. _Wink, wink_ , she thought. It wasn't likely that Rhys would see her texts, but if she accidentally left the app open, he might. This was just one more detail in the group's subterfuge.

 

By this time, Feyre was able to put the first load of laundry in the dryer and start the second load of wash. She was feeling tired herself by this point so she returned to the kitchen and cleaned up her coffee things, then checked to be sure Rhys was still sleeping and went upstairs to take her own nap.

 

Some time later, she was roused when Rhys carefully crawled into bed with her, trying not to wake her. She stretched like a lazy cat and moved into his arms. “I love you, Rhys,” she said. “Did you have a good nap?”

 

“I love you, too,” Rhys replied as he gently kissed her. “I did, but I didn't mean to fall asleep. I thought I was waiting while you were doing your thing, and the next thing I knew, I woke up when the dryer buzzed. I'm sorry; that was rude of me.”

 

“Don't be sorry, Rhys. You had to be exhausted after working all of the first part of the week and then doing all the cooking that you did yesterday. Then we were rousted at the crack of dawn to go play with Cassian at the gym. It's no wonder you crashed! I did, too, you notice.” She hugged him tightly.

 

After checking the time, Feyre asked Rhys if leftovers would be all right for dinner. “I could manage that much for us, I think.”

 

“We could do that or have pizza delivered,” Rhys offered.

 

“I'd rather do the leftovers, love,” she answered. “But whatever you feel like tonight is fine.”

 

“We have a little while to think about it,” he said. “There's a series I wanted to show you on Netflix. Let's try that for a while and decide on dinner about six o'clock, okay?”

 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” said Feyre. “Azriel invited us to a play in the Rainbow tomorrow. I told him I'd see if you had already made plans. How do you feel about it? The play he wants to see has to do with the big war between the Fae and the mortals so long ago.”

 

“That sounds fine with me; do you have the theater name and the time?,” Rhys asked.

 

“No, not yet. I'll text him before I get involved with the new series you found. Did you want to drive?”

 

“I don't mind; we can swing by an pick Azriel up on the way. There's a parking garage near the theaters. We'd park there and walk a little ways to whatever theater has the play.”

 

“Okay, I'll tell Azriel when I text him,” Feyre said as she got up and went to the bath.

 

Rhys was up and downstairs when Feyre emerged from the bath, so she straightened the bed and followed him. She put the second load of wash into the dryer and called to Rhys to see if he wanted anything to drink or a snack.

 

“Ice water sounds good to me; no, but thanks, on the snack offer,” Rhys responded.

 

Feyre got them both glasses of ice water and picked up one of the leftover tartlets Mor had brought yesterday for herself, then went to the living room to join Rhys. He waited to launch the Netflix series until Feyre had texted Azriel. He responded right away, giving her the theater name and the time the curtain would rise, and said that he'd be pleased to ride along with them. Rhys had her tell him they'd pick him up around forty-five minutes before the play started, and that they were looking forward to it. Feyre did so, locked her phone, and settled down to become absorbed in a new series.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the universe and canon characters belongs to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I am responsible for original characters and this specific plot line.

Feyre and Rhys had stayed up late watching television. They did as Feyre had wanted and had Thanksgiving dinner leftovers for dinner, had folded the laundry, and took it upstairs with them when they went up to bed. After a lovely, slow lovemaking, they curled up together and slept soundly, waking to another cold morning, but with the sun shining brightly.

 

“Happy Birthday, my love,” Feyre whispered softly. “You wouldn't be able to unwrap it this morning since you did such a good job of it last night, but I'm one of your gifts. Just so you know.”

 

“You remembered! Thank you, love!” And he proceeded to enjoy the first of his gifts, to the happiness of both.

 

The morning sped by, showering, having bacon and pancakes for breakfast, cleaning the kitchen, and doing other little chores around the house. Feyre saw to it that the house was clean to her standards for the surprise party for Rhys' birthday that the family and Feyre were throwing today and she did it without Rhys catching on—he was already used to her standards where the housekeeping was concerned so what she was doing wasn't out of the ordinary.

 

They readied themselves to go to the matinee performance of the play and left to pick up Azriel and be at the theater well before the curtain rising. It was an enjoyable ride for Feyre—Azriel and she hadn't really talked as much as she had talked with the others, but they found that they could talk about books and movies at great length. He had a dry, biting wit at times that she enjoyed provoking.

 

After Rhys parked the car, they took the short walk to the theater and were in their seats with time to spare. The three of them continued the discussion of books and movies begun in the car until the play started, then were completely absorbed by the history it portrayed.

 

Both Rhys and Azriel knew more of the history it contained than did Feyre because they had grown up in the Night Region so it was more a part of their lives from birth. Their intense exposure to Illyrian culture, particularly, gave them more insight into the history of this war. Illyrian fighters had played a large role in saving the mortals and causing a magical wall to be built that kept the Fae and mortals separated for hundreds of years. With their written and oral traditions, the Illyrians had kept all of the stories from this time alive through their loremasters. Feyre, having grown up in the Spring Region and living in the Summer Region, had far less educational exposure to the history of the time and the roles her forebears might have played in it, but was totally fascinated by the play.

 

When it had ended and the curtain call had been taken, they left the theater and walked back to the parking garage. Feyre thanked Azriel for thinking of asking them and commented on how much she had enjoyed the experience of seeing a play in a theater. “This play, though. I ended up having very mixed feelings about the High Lord of the Night Court. He was a really decent guy to commit his forces to the mortals' cause on the larger scale, but on a smaller scale, he was cold and calculated in the way that he treated his family. How does someone that cold to those he should love find it in themselves to take the morally and ethically correct path in a war from which he would gain little? I mean, yes, it's true that with the king of Hybern being beaten, it did force the king back to his island and away from Prythian for several hundred years, which bought the High Lords time to develop and to prepare for another war at some unknown-to-them time in the future. I don't see what else he got out of it, though, and I find it hard to reconcile the way he treated is mate and his family and this game-changing position he took in this war. I'm very glad he did it, but I just can't see why he would do it.”

 

“It's a really long and complex story, Feyre, but most couldn't see the action he took in the male he was,” Rhys commented. “Maybe he was just a psychologically damaged male who, while he couldn't succeed in personal relationships, still managed to know right from wrong on a large scale and was powerful enough to make his will matter. I'll point you to some of the historically accurate history books and biographies of the major players of the time and then we'll go over it, okay? Where you enjoyed this play so much, you might really enjoy the books. The books I'm thinking of aren't the dry, dusty sort. The best of them plunge you right into the intrigues between the Courts, their skirmishes, and this war between Hybern along with the Prythian Courts which supported that cause against the Night Court and some other brave souls alongside the humans.”

 

“I'd really like that,” said Feyre. “Do you have any in your book collection?”

 

“A few,” Rhys responded. “I know that the Velaris Library has some others, and some we'd buy or borrow up in Illyria. The university library here undoubtedly has some as will their student bookstore.”

 

They pulled up to Rhys' house just then and both Feyre and Azriel were pleased to see no other cars nearby and the house was dark. _Just a few more minutes to keep the secret,_ Feyre thought. She looked at Azriel and gave him a small smile as he nodded to her. Rhys took her hand as they walked up to the front door, Azriel following closely. Rhys unlocked the door, turning on the hall light so they could deposit their coats on the coat tree. _Thank the gods that Mor and the others didn't put their coats there...,_ Azriel thought.

 

Rhys went to step into the living room when his entire family sprang out from hiding places, each yelling, “Surprise! Happy Birthday!.” He froze for an instant, then a big smile broke out on his face. Feyre stretched up and kissed him, murmuring, “Happy Birthday, love. Enjoy.” Azriel gave him a quick hug and a handshake, telling him that Azriel hoped Rhys had had a wonderful day. Andi and Mor were next to greet him, Mor giving him a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek and Andi giving him a quick hug. Cassian went straight for the bear hug, congratulating Rhys on living through yet another year with them all, in spite of all the headaches his family caused him. Rhys laughed and told him he'd bought stock in a well-known headache remedy's company to help defray the cost of treating all the headaches. Amren was predictably the final guest to approach, and did so in her dignified fashion. She gave Rhys a quick hug and wished him a very happy day. Then she looked at Feyre and thanked her, much to Feyre's distress.

 

Rhys looked down incredulously at Feyre's blushing face. “Wait, what? You knew about this?”

 

“Just whose idea did you think this little shindig was, Cousin?,” cried Mor. “Who planned it, who paid for it, who commanded us like the kindest general an army ever saw? Kiss your S.O.--she deserves a big one!”

 

Rhys complied with his cousin's order, giving Feyre a very sound kiss which she heartily reciprocated until they vaguely heard Cassian tell them to get a room. They reluctantly ended their kiss and separated from each other as Rhys thanked everyone for the parts they'd played in putting on the party. Feyre added her thanks to his, telling them that it was magnificent, that they did such a good job, that Rhys hadn't suspected a thing, and that she couldn't have done it without all of them.

 

With that, they went into the living room where they found Rhys' favorite pizza, as well as assorted other pizzas, cold beer, wine, and a pitcher of ice water waiting.

 

The all talked and laughed their way through dinner. Feyre glanced at Rhys a few times as they sat together on the davenport holding hands. She was gratified to see him so very happy as she squeezed his hand gently and kissed his cheek. When they'd finished eating, Feyre and Mor picked up the pizza boxes, paper plates, and napkins and took them to the kitchen. They stored the leftover pizza in the refrigerator, and put the paper garbage in the appropriate recycle bins. Andi had arranged the cupcakes on a platter and they took them and some fresh wine and beer bottles out to the living room to continue the party.

 

“We didn't do candles, due to your advanced age, Rhys,” Mor said while cackling. “Enjoy your birthday cupcakes anyway,” she said as Andi put the platter on the coffee table. The three of them returned to the davenport. “Everyone dig in when you want; we'll probably start with the presents in a few minutes.”

 

Everyone refreshed their glasses and took a cupcake which they enjoyed while relaxing. They talked and laughed boisterously as this family always did. Presently, Feyre and Mor started bringing gifts in from the laundry room and put all but Feyre's gift in front of Rhys on the coffee table. Feyre's, as large as it was, was leaned against the davenport beside Rhys.

 

More laughter ensued as several of the gifts were gag gifts—what do you get the male who has everything, after all? Feyre saw to it that her gift was opened last of all. Rhys got up and went around to the side to open it, unwrapping it carefully until Feyre told him that it couldn't hurt it if he tore the wrapping paper away; he just needed to be more careful once he'd opened one end of the box. Everyone was mystified, and it was clear that bets had been placed on what Feyre had gotten him.

 

Rhys had unwrapped and opened one end of the box, as Feyre had suggested, so he looked at her inquiringly. “Maybe lay it flat on the floor, then slightly lift the closed end and let the contents gently slide out of the open end?,” Feyre suggested. Rhys did so, and a bubble-wrapped parcel slid out. He placed it on the floor and took the box back to its former place by the davenport, then carefully unwrapped the bubble wrap and the white newsprint paper that surrounded the object.

 

It became obvious that what she'd given him was a framed picture, currently upside down on the floor. “Does anyone have a bet on what this is?,” he asked, then slowly turned the picture so that it was vertical and all could see that it was a painting with Feyre's initials in the corner. Specifically, it was a painting of Rhys sitting on the grass reading a book while leaning against his favorite tree in the arboretum near his home, set in the summer.

 

While Mor, Cassian, and Azriel were working out the bet situation (Evidently, Mor cleaned up, betting that it would be a painting that Feyre had done, and that Rhys would be in it), Rhys drew Feyre into his arms and kissed her tenderly. “Thank you, my love. You couldn't have given me a better gift. I love you so very much,” he said quietly.

 

“It's entirely my pleasure, Rhys. I love you and I love the thought of you relaxing under your tree, so this painting happened,” Feyre breathed.

 

“Help me hang it tomorrow?,” he asked. “This one I want in here or in the bedroom. We can decide tomorrow.”

 

Feyre gently kissed him and agreed to help hang the picture.

 

The party broke up not long after the gifts were opened, though Mor and Andi stayed to help Feyre take care of their glasses and other mess. There were several leftover cupcakes, so Rhys offered them some to take home with them. Those were carefully wrapped up and they all hugged and kissed cheeks, promising to be in touch soon.

 

When they had seen Mor and Andi off with Feyre's repeated thanks for everything they had done, Rhys and Feyre returned to the davenport in the living room.

 

“Did you have a good day?,” Feyre asked softly.

 

“I don't remember another birthday as good as this one was,” he replied truthfully. “It was perfect. Thank you for making this day for me.”

 

“It isn't quite over, unless you would like it to be,” Feyre said teasingly in a sultry voice. Rhys looked at her inquiringly, then understood as Feyre reached into the shoulder of her dress and drew out a lingerie strap that he had never seen before, smiling at him.

 

They closed up the house for the night, set the security alarm, and went upstairs, hand in hand. As Rhys discovered his gift of Feyre's newest lingerie, he said, “Just what I always wanted. Short of my fantasy trip with you to your lingerie store, of course, Feyre Darling,” he smirked.

 

“This is the best I can do for you, Prick,” Feyre laughed. “Get yourself some slinky stuff to surprise me and we'll play dress up—and undress up. I still think that might be pretty hot.”

 

With that, they made passionate love through the last of Rhys' birthday.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the universe and canon characters belongs to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I am responsible for original characters and this specific plot line.

After waking to a dark, late fall morning, Feyre and Rhys rose and showered. Rhys made them an Illyrian omelet and toast for breakfast, which Feyre proclaimed to be delicious. After cleaning the breakfast dishes, they went to the living room to plan their day, Feyre's last in Velaris for this trip.

 

“We need to hang the painting and go over your books to see if there are any good history books that I could borrow,” Feyre began. “We should do the laundry and maybe go to your grocery store to get you food for next week. Anything else that you can think of?,” she asked.

 

Rhys merely wiggled his brows and they burst into laughter. “I'm sorry, Feyre Darling, but you left yourself wide open on that one. I couldn't possibly be expected to resist suggesting it.”

 

“I beg to argue, Prick, that in actuality, I set you up,” Feyre crowed. “I thought that our making love is so special that it didn't need a place on the to-do list. I mean, if we're likely to forget **that** , we're in trouble. I guess I was wrong and will add it to the list, but I **did** win this little word war, so there's that,” she said impishly.

 

Rhys tossed a throw pillow at her and shook his head mournfully. “Did you stay awake plotting your little victory or did it just occur to you?,” he asked.

 

“Just thought of it, love,” she said while polishing her fingernails on her sleeve. “We think fast in the Summer Region. It's a skill we learn.”

 

They leaned into each other and kissed deeply, then actually made it upstairs to the bedroom before too many clothes hit the floor.

 

Following a slow and gentle lovemaking, with a last kiss, they rose to begin the day's chores. Rhys and Feyre decided that the painting really would work best in the bedroom for now, and hung it so that it would be the first thing he saw in the morning and the last thing he saw at night, pleasing Feyre.

 

Rhys took her into his arms and thanked her again for such a beautiful gift. She kissed him and told him that she only painted the truth of her vision but that she was thrilled that he liked it. “Maybe you need to fill the house with your paintings,” he suggested.

 

“That'll take a while, Rhys,” Feyre said. “I only have so much free time, but I plan to be around for a long, long time, so we'll have time to get it done if that's what you want.”

 

They went on to discuss the sorts of paintings Rhys might like in the future, giving Feyre an ambitious list of possibilities, then picked up and wiped up the upstairs rooms, gathered the laundry and went downstairs. Rhys sorted it and started a load of wash while Feyre went to his bookcases and started looking for Illyrian and Night Region history books.

 

Rhys joined her and selected five books that he thought were the most accurate and interesting of the general histories he had of the region. “If you enjoy these and wanted to learn more about specific events or locations, we can find the books you'd need to do that,” he commented. “That's getting into the weeds, though, so you might not want to. There are some good websites on the internet, too—I'll give you the links to them.”

 

Feyre thanked him profusely and went upstairs to put the books in her suitcase. On her way back to the living room, she put the freshly washed clothes into the dryer and started the last load of wash. Once that was done, she went back to her Rhys and they watched a movie on Netflix while waiting for the laundry to finish. Once they'd folded and put away the clothes, they had a quick lunch, then decided a walk through the neighborhood was in order. They stayed in a more residential part and spent an enjoyable couple of hours talking, laughing, and enjoying each other's company until they had to return to the house for Feyre to prepare to return to Adriata.

 

“I wish we could have gotten your groceries for the week,” Feyre fretted.

 

“I'll have plenty of time this evening to do it,” Rhys answered, “so don't worry. I was much happier just walking with you.” He bent down and took in her scent as he kissed the top of her head.

 

Feyre turned to him and hugged him close, taking in his scent as well. “I love you, Rhys Starr,” was all she said.

 

All too soon, they were on the way to the airport, neither one happy at all. Once in the waiting area, they stood holding each other. “At least you'll be coming for Solstice,” Feyre said into Rhys' chest. “That's less than a month away. Are we still planning for you to be in Adriata for just a few days, then we'll both come back here for the remainder of my vacation? I wouldn't expect you to take all of it off; I'm not going back to work until the second of January, so I'd fly out on the first of January.”

 

“That's the plan, love,” Rhys answered. I'll try to take as much time off as I can, but I'll have to at least remotely check in sometimes and might have to go in for meetings about the Kallias Insurance roll out. I'll keep it to a minimum, though,” he promised.”

 

“Maybe we won't have to do this much longer,” Feyre said enigmatically.

 

Rhys let it pass, thinking of her need for independence, content to interpret her statement as meaning that she was thinking of moving to Velaris, not that, gods of the Cauldron forbid, they wouldn't be seeing each other any longer. He wouldn't press her for information or pressure her into taking any action that she wasn't ready to take. He knew that she would explain herself when she was ready to do so.

 

They had already discussed the issue in general once in October and had determined that he couldn't stay with the company he had started thirteen years ago and live in Adriata, and having them both move to a location midway between Adriata and Velaris wouldn't work well for either of them. There was too much distance involved and both of them would be living on airplanes. That left the responsibility for giving up a well-loved job and city to Feyre. Rhys understood what was being asked of her, so, once they'd had their initial discussion, he'd said nothing more, trusting her to be able to make her own decision in the matter. _I hope that is soon, though,_ he thought. _I hate leaving her when I have to leave Adriata and I hate letting her go when she leaves Velaris. That feeling is only getting worse every visit one of us makes to the other. Even if her decision is to stay in Adriata, though, I'll accept it just so we can be together sometimes. She's worth that much to me._

 

Feyre was doing no better with the arrangement and had decided a few weeks ago to begin checking the job sites for suitable positions in Velaris. She wouldn't be able to move right away since she would need to get a new job, sell her townhouse, and close out her job in Adriata—she dreaded leaving Alis and the others, but speaking for herself, she believed the time was right to get ready to make this move. She'd discuss it with Rhys first, of course, to be sure that he would want this move to happen, but, although neither of them ever complained, she sensed that he wasn't any happier with continuing a long-distance relationship than she was, and that their relationship was worth her moving to Velaris in order to make them both happier. _I'll start with checking the job situation out in December,_ she thought. _That would be the first step. Then speak with Rhys, then the rest of it._

 

In a blink, both of them left their thoughts behind and returned to the present, once again saying goodbye to each other in an airport. They had moved to an out of the way corner near the Security entrance, holding each other tightly and breathing in each other's scent. After a last lingering kiss, Feyre needed to enter the Security area, so with a look back, she went down the hall, looking back again as she turned the corner, and waved at her Rhys.

 

Rhys waved back and walked slowly back to his car where he waited and watched her flight take off. _I really hope we can live in the same city soon,_ he thought idly as he drove to the grocery store and then home.

 


End file.
